Remember Our King
by Namoi and Vegela
Summary: New Saiyan warriors have come to earth and they bear the crest of Vejjitasei how will vegeta react to his new visitors.
1. The family he almost forgot

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball Z If we did that means you wouldn't Ha ha ha.  
  
By: Vegela & Namoi  
  
Chapter One: The family he almost forgot  
  
REMEMBER OUR KING  
  
Screaming and horror struck Vejiitasei as Frieza's attack hit but luckily the planet had more warning than Frieza had anticipated.  
  
Thanks to a certain guard that gave an anonymous tip to the king of Frieza's plan to destroy the planet. King Vegeta had acted right away and started to evacuate the planet so the whole race would not be destroyed.  
  
King Vegeta's small daughter, Vegela, was crying as she was put on a ship begging her father to come with them.  
  
"No Daddy don't go, I want you to go with us on the ship." Vegela begged tears in her eyes.  
  
"I have to stay a little longer but I'll get on the next ship okay," King Vegeta yelled over the roaring ship and walked away.  
  
"Okay," Vegela cried.  
  
"We need to go your highness," Leeaix, one of the royal servants yelled over the ships loud engines. The Queen grabbed Vegela and hurried into the ship. All Vegela saw was fire and smoke after that knowing that she lost her father forever.  
  
"Where's brother Vegeta?" asked Vegela.  
  
"He betrayed us sweetheart he's on Frieza's side, " her mother answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll understand someday honey...," The ship soared on to a forgotten planet called Wilgrai.  
  
13 YEARS LATER  
  
"AAAAAAAAAKIIIAAAAAA,"screamed Vegela as she reached the barrier of super Saiyan 13.  
  
" Very good," Rende told Vegela." We will retire till noon,"  
  
" Ok that is fine I was getting hungry actually can you get me three sinzu beans from the cupboard?" Vegela replied.  
  
"You eat three now that's a lot you know,"  
  
" I know but I work it off by flying around the planet five times,"  
  
" True that works real well but I can hardly make four times,"  
  
" Well you're only able to become Super Saiyan 10,"  
  
" Let's go inside and eat a meal instead your mom is cooking up something very tasty,"  
  
"That's fine," Rende is Vegela's Best friend sense they were four which will be thirteen years in one day. Vegela was sixteen years old and would be seventeen in one day which meant one thing... the test . Female Saiyans had a test to destroy a planet in there 17th year of living. Vegela was assigned Earth. Knowing she would not fail like her brother and traitor Vegeta or like a lower class Saiyan named Kakarrot . She would not fail her father. Vegela also had a plan, to steal the Dragon Balls to wish back her father along with their old planet.  
  
" Dinners ready!" yelled the Queen setting up the table.  
  
"Coming Mother," Vegela answered back.  
  
" What ya cooking Queen Landowin?" Rende asked polietly.  
  
" Nitago express with a side of Pelito,"  
  
" That sounds fine," Vegela answered. They all sat down and while they were eating the Queen spoak  
  
" Tomorrow's the day my girl becomes a warrior I am so proud of you,"  
  
"What if I see Vegeta there I heard talk about that is where he is hiding" Vegela asked with an excited yet bummed tone.  
  
" Well KILL him of course he's a traitor. He is the reason we are all here on this planet," said the queen getting angry " Plus I extended the rules a little. you will be escorted by. . . Rende just in case he is there and maybe he is stronger than you which I doubt because you are the strongest living thing in this Universe that I know of," Vegela turned slightly red.  
  
" Now I'm full . . . lets go train more. I need to learn to mask Super Saiyan 13 before we go tomorrow," Said Vegela. Masking is a technique used by Saiyans to keep their looks. So if one is Super Saiyan 13 their hair would be out of control so they learn a way to keep it looking smaller. So Super Saiyan 13 looks like just a plane old Super Saiyan.  
  
Mean while Back on Earth  
  
Vegeta woke up with a sudden jolt . " Are you ok?" Asked Bulma.  
  
" I am fine woman . . . Go back to sleep. I need to go talk to someone I'll be back soon," Vegeta said putting his clothes on. Vegeta hated to talk to anyone but he had to know one thing. As Vegeta arrived at this mans house and landed on his lawn walking up to the door. . . BOOM BOOM Vegeta knocked and Knocked and the man answered suprised to see Vegeta there He always tried to avoid to be here. " Kakarrot did you have it?" Asked Vegeta  
  
" Have what?"  
  
" The dream you imbecile!"  
  
" Oh . . . ya I did what do you suppose it means. . . is there someone that strong is coming to Earth tomorrow?"  
  
" Yes," Piccolo answered coming from behind the two men.  
  
" Piccolo . . . What do we do?" Asked Kakarrot.  
  
" We get rest and wait for them to arrive," Piccolo answered. Vegeta had a look of worry on his face. Did he really betray his planet . Was he going to parish with the planet he was Supposed to destroy years ago?  
  
A/N: The first time we put this up it was a terrible we hope now that readers will review and just not read then not.  
  
Namoi: What what do you think Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: I hate it.  
  
Namoi: :: gets evil smirk ::  
  
Vegeta: I liked it! I swear! :: backs away slowly ::  
  
Namoi: That's what I thought. 


	2. The small planet

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball Z If we did that means you wouldn't Ha ha ha.  
  
By: Vegela & Namoi  
  
Chapter two: The small planet  
  
REMEMBER OUR KING  
  
" Prepare the ship!" Rende yelled over the crowd of Saiyans. Several Saiyans working at the dock began to prepare a ship for the departure of there Princess. Next time they saw her she would be a warrior. It didn't take long to prepare a ship because the Saiyans at the dock didn't have much to do"That was fast,"  
  
" Yes, they must have been really bored," Vegela said as she boarded the spacecraft. Rende smiled he really loved that woman no matter how much he denied it. Rende boarded the ship shortly after she did and headed strait to the control room of the ship to set the controls, Vegela walked in, Rende tried to act as if she was not present, And Finished setting them then he turned around to come face to face with Vegela. Rende just walked around her to press the Blast off Button, push.  
  
Three hours later  
Vegela and Rende found there way to the sleeping quarters after eating a sensu bean, Rende lay against the wall and Vegela lay down with her head on Rende's lap. Vegela's mind was filled with worry about meeting Vegeta and finding the Dragon Balls she had to find the Dragon Balls to wish back her father and her planet .  
  
" Oh Rende I hope we find the Dragon Balls," Vegela sigh.  
  
" We will I promise," Rende said as he looked down into Vegela's eyes.  
  
" Your the greatest," Vegela said as she fell asleep on Rende's lap from exhaustion and worry of the up- coming events Rende just watched her sleep until he grew to tired and fell asleep as well.  
  
Back on Earth  
  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhha!" Vegeta Screamed as he went Super Saiyan 4 as Kakarrot did the same. They needed to train . . . to get stronger to fight this up-coming battle something big was coming and they were soon to find out . Vegeta kicked Kakarrot across the face, but was answered by a punch in the stomach. Then they were interrupted by a loud screech.  
  
" LUNCH!"the voice screeched again. Vegeta tried to ignore the screeching of his mate but Kakarrot powered down and exited the gravity room.  
  
As Vegeta and Kakarrot entered the kitchen door Vegeta's Mate came running out of the living room waving a small device.  
  
" Vegeta! Son-Kun! I have an idea!" Vegeta's mate yelled Vegeta and Kakarrot covered there ears it was so loud.  
  
" Quiet down Woman! What is it?" Vegeta answered with a glare.  
  
" This small device might help you with these new invators," She said happily. " With a push of this button," She shows them a small round button " The moon will be destroyed," She rambled on....  
  
" Bulma that's a great idea!" Kakarrot exlamed,"Why do we need that?"  
  
" Baka! Kakarrot think into the past what have I made before?" Vegeta yelled in disgust.  
  
" Uhhhhhhh... a cake?............. Well actually it wasn't that great of a cake..." Kakarrot said aimlessly.  
  
" Shut UP! A moon Kakarrot a moon I've made a moon before!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
" Oh yeah.... Bulma I don't think it's gona work," Kakarrot said as he smiled his trademark SON SMILE TM. Vegeta froze.  
  
" Feel that Kakarrot...... They're almost here," Vegeta said  
fear stricken.  
  
on the ship heading to earth  
  
"There it is Rende... Earth," Vegela said staring out the window, to gaze apon the green and blue planet that would soon be no more than a vacant space.  
  
" What a small Planet," Rende stated " Much smaller than home,"  
  
" Yes I agree," Vegela sigh." We should land in a few minutes let's head to the cock pit," Vegela said as she walked away from the window and to the cock pit, Rende followed.  
  
A/N: That's it for now... hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Namoi: :: laughing:: Cake! :: holds her side :: Oh God...  
  
Vegeta: Shut up. it wasn't that funny! :: sighs :: Just review the damn story. 


	3. Princess

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball Z If we did that means you wouldn't Ha ha ha.

By: Vegela & Namoi  
  
Chapter three: The Princess  
  
**REMEMBER OUR KING**  
  
" Oh my Dende I recognize that!" Vegeta said looking into the sky at the landing ship.  
  
" That looks like the plane you came in Vegeta..... But BIGGER!" Kakarrot said idiotically, as usual.  
  
" That's one big Space Pod," Bulma said. Vegeta just stood there staring. As the HUGE ship landed on there house crushing it into dust . All of a sudden the ship began to rise again and two Figures stood underneath it, Trunks and Bra were in the house.  
  
" OWWWW! That hurt!" Trunks yelled as A small girl lifted the HUGE ship.  
  
" Mother What is this doing' here?" The small girl asked.  
  
" Brat Put that down, Trunks get over here!" Vegeta yelled. As Bra let go of the Ship and joined her Father. Trunks flew up to the ship to examine it as the Ship door opened to reveal two figures. One female kinda small and skinny and a Male well built and glaring.  
  
" Feel that Rende?" The Female figure asked.  
  
" Feel what Vegela," The Male Named Rende asked.  
  
" Exactly, what a weak planet..... Nice to see you again Brother..," Vegela smirked. Vegeta just stared.  
  
" Who are you?" Vegeta asked in a kinda state of shock.  
  
" You don't remember do you Vegeta?" Vegela said slowly" I'm Vegela Princess of all Saiyans, and my Comrade Rende who is my Mate Prince of the Saiyans,"  
  
Did Vegela say what he though she just said? Mate? Rende swelled with happyness.  
  
Vegeta snapped and before Kakarrot could stop him , he started to attack, and with a flick of Vegela's finger Vegeta went flying.  
  
" Great, How strong is this one?" Kakarrot asked Trunks.  
  
" Uhhhhhhh... I don' know," Trunks said a little confused. Vegeta was coming back slowly but surely then he came into view.  
  
" What are you?" Vegeta groaned.  
  
" I'm a Saiyan stupid ass!" Vegela yelled. Vegela turned to Rende and whispered something in his ear. In the blink of an eye Rende grabbed Vegeta's girl child. Bulma went to run after her but Vegeta grabbed her around the waist.  
  
" BRA!!!" Bulma yelled " MY BABY!!!" Bulma turned to Vegeta " You Baka!" Bulma screeched as she slapped Vegeta across the face.  
  
" Heh...... Is this sorry excuse for a Saiyan yours Vegeta?" Vegela laughed as she held Bra by her hair was now Yellow hair she had gone Super Saiyan 2.  
  
" Are you trying to hurt me Brat?" Vegela said as she put pressure on the Girls neck as she passed out. " Heh pathetic, If you want this back you will collect the seven Dragon Balls and bring me them to me and you can have your little Blue haired girl child back."  
  
" Thanks to my sister Namoi we will bring the ship with us," Rende Capsulizes the ship. " Oh yes and we are going to take over this little organization,"  
  
" Capsule Corporation," Vegela said with a smirk." You have three days," Vegela said as they disappeared.  
  
" Well they know instant Transmission," Kakarrot said.  
  
" Did you figure that out all by yourself Mr. Son?" Trunks laughed. Vegeta just stood there Did that just happen?  
  
" Bra, my baby," Bulma cried as she fell to the ground " Why?" Vegeta didn't move at all. Trunks rushed to her side.  
  
" It's ok Mother we'll collect the Dragon Balls and save Bra I promise even if it is the last think I do," Trunks said slowly. Bulma looked up at her Son and she thought, Why do Saiyans always know what to say?  
  
" Well uh..... what should we do now?" Kakarrot asked. Vegeta looked over at Kakarrot with a lost look.  
  
" To find the Dragon Balls Kakarrot what else?" Vegeta said as he watched the crumpled form of his mate and his crouching Son he knew this had to be fixed but how.......?  
  
Namoi: :: grins big :: I don't know about you but I'd say the plot thickens.  
  
Vegeta: Uha! Stupid Woman!  
  
Namoi: Don't make me hurt you Vegeta. :: glares ::  
  
Vegeta: :: Backs away slowly ::


	4. Unexpected Visitor Revised

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball Z If we did that means you wouldn't Ha ha ha. By: Vegela & Namoi  
  
Chapter five: The Unexpected visitor  
  
REMEMBER OUR KING  
  
" That was easy wasn't it Rende?" Vegela laughed evilly.  
  
" How pathetic," Rende said as he put the sleeping Bra in a Cell in the cockpit .  
  
" I was expecting better from Vegeta being the traitor he is joining with Frieza, I swear you would think he would be stronger yeah know Rende?" Vegela said casually. There were shifting noises in the cell Bra was in so Vegela turned to look at the Brat how pathetic could a half Saiyan get?  
  
Bra pushed her Blue hair from her eyes just noticing where she was.  
  
" Let me out of here!" Bra yelled. " My dad and Goku are gona kill you...you big meanny!" Bra yelled some more.  
  
" You really think so little one?" Vegela asked Bra.  
  
" If they can beat all the other bad guys they can beat a girl and her Boyfriend!" Bra yelled tugging at the bars.  
  
" You cant get out of thoses even I cant break thoses," Rende said laughing.  
  
Bra immediately went Super Saiyan 2 and started to try and bend the bars."AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH STUPID BARS BEND!!!"  
  
"HE HE HE you're to pathetic to condend with,"Vegela said while going Super Saiyan Thirteen bending the bars out and then back again,"So you say they can beat me now huh."  
  
"DADDY!!!!"Bra screamed at the top of her lungs,"Help!"Bra screamed again as the chamber filled with gas.Bra tried to scream again but became drowsy as she stumbled and fell to the ground falling into a deep sleep.  
  
" That's better her voice is annoying," Rende said holding back his laughter.  
  
"Let us go find something to eat......I wonder what this planet has to offer in food .......the humans do eat food right?"Vegela asked.  
  
"I sure hope so," Rende said. As they walk out of the ship and into a field and flew into the sky.  
  
" Finally they left," Vegeta said from behind the bushes they were hiding in.  
" Yeah, now the question is how do we get inside," Kakarrot said.  
  
" Lets blast our way in!" Vegeta yelled. Kakarrot looked over at Vegeta that was a great plan. Kakarrot kicked the ship Very hard.  
  
" OWWWWW my foot!" Kakarrot said in pain. Vegeta fired a Ki blast at the ship door but it just so happen to bounce off and head strait for Vegeta.  
  
" What the hell?!" Vegeta exclaimed. Trunks just watched them holding back the erge to laugh.  
  
" KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA," Kakarrot Yelled it was their last hope to break open the door. Then just like His own ki blast it bounced off and hit Kakarrot right in the stomach. Vegeta didn't attach again but he stopped and looked into the sky.  
  
" Something's coming, Grab Kakarrot and lets go over there," Vegeta said to Trunks, who lifted Kakarrot off the ground and headed back over to the bush they were hiding.  
  
Vegela & Rende  
  
" Feel that?" Rende asked  
  
" Dammit I told her not to come here," Vegela said. Vegela and Rende immediately went out of the restraunt they were eating at and flew quickly to the their Space ship.  
  
Namoi: I finnaly make my appearance in the next chapter you wait and see... where did Veggie go I wonder?  
  
Goten: Hiding from you. He won't come out of the Gravity Room... He took Trunks with him...  
  
Namoi: Well you can stay with me.  
  
Goten: YAY! 


	5. My ass

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball Z If we did that means you wouldn't Ha ha ha.  
  
By: Vegela & Namoi  
  
Chapter six: My ass  
  
REMEMBER OUR KING  
  
A small Space pod descended from the sky.  
  
" Oh no not another one," Trunks said a little frightened. The ship slowly made its landing but the door didn't open.  
  
" This cant be good," Kakarrot said his voice full of pain from the blast to the stomach. The door slowly opened and a teenaged girl walked out.  
  
" Ahhh finally that ship was getting cramped, But thanks to my trusty ship I made it here," The Girl said patting her ship she just happen to hit it too hard and the ship went flying. " Damn I always do that," She said chasing after her ship and setting it down once more. The Girl sigh and looked at her surroundings.  
  
" What an odd place this is," The Girl said. " I wonder where Vegela is," she said as she capsulized her ship. She looked into the sky then at the bush.  
  
" Ummm... There is some powerlevels over there but there suppressed but what Human would Suppress it's power?" The Girl said walking over to the bush. " Ok.. Ok come out from behind this bush or I'll have to blast it," She said with an evil smirk. All three of them stood up to look at the new girl that landed.  
  
" Vegeta?" The girl said shocked she looks really mad to see him. " Project 5629 your here too?" The girl said confused. " You traitors!" The girl yelled. Then They got there, Vegela and Rende.  
  
" Namoi What are you doing here?!" Vegela yelled as they landed. Namoi bowed her head slightly.  
  
" You have forgotten your extra ship and Kupo nuts," The girl addressed as Namoi said. Vegeta just stood there Trunks held Kakarrot up. Vegela smirked in thanks.  
  
" Where is this Capsule Corporation I am greatly fascinated with this Planets technology with my studies it seems highly advanced," Namoi said to Vegela and Rende.  
  
" Just wait Namoi your so impatient," Rende said. Namoi pulled a small brown cloth bag out of her pocket.  
  
" Um... If you don't mind me asking what's a Kupo nut?" Trunks asked. Namoi smirked.  
  
" They are like um...... Senzu beans but better, you do have senzu beans right?" Namoi said walking over to Trunks. Namoi stopped dead in her tracks and back away quickly and looked over at Rende.  
  
" It's a... a Demi Saiyan," Namoi said looking back over at Trunks.Vegela just gave a smirk.  
  
" And guess who's son it is," Rende said. Namoi looked at the demi Saiyans face.  
  
" Vegeta's," Namoi said now glaring at Vegeta.  
  
" V.. V.. Vegeta toss me a senzu bean," Kakarrot said he look like he was in a lot of pain.  
  
" Hey Namoi show Kakarrot how your inventions work," Rende said tapping Namoi's shoulder, and handing her a Kupo Nut .Namoi slowly made her way over to Kakarrot keeping her distance from the Demi Saiyan.  
  
" Here 5629 take this you'll feel better," Namoi said grabbing Kakarrot by the collar and handing him the Kupo Nut . Kakarrot eyed the pill shape nut .  
  
" It's not poison Kakarrot," Rende said. Kakarrot popped the pill into his mouth and with a split second the hole in his stomach disappeared. Namoi walked away from him very quickly like he had a decease. Namoi turned to Vegela and Rende.  
  
" Great Odin how long dose it take to get rid of a planet," Namoi whispered.  
  
" I wanted to explore it first and get the Dragon balls," Vegela said simply. Namoi had a blank look on her face,  
  
" I thought Namek was the only planet with Dragon Balls or maybe.... Ahhh yes there is a Namek on this planet a fused Namek at that, three Namckians in one kinda scary," Namoi said closing her eyes. " It's name is Piccolo son of Piccolo Dinamo," Namoi stated.  
  
" Enough of your science Namoi find these Dragon Balls Quickly I was going to have them do it but they failed to even collect one in a hour," Vegela said quietly. Trunks and Vegeta and Kakarrot just stood there did that girl just say they were supposed to get rid of this planet??  
  
" As you wish Princess," Namoi said bowing her head slightly and blasting into the sky. Vegela was still looking at were Namoi was standing.  
  
" Rende I wish your Sister would stop being so inpatient," Vegela said.  
  
" Yes I will talk to her about that," Rende said to Vegela. Vegeta looked over at Kakarrot.  
  
" I wonder how long this will take," Kakarrot said as he rose to his feet.  
  
" Not lo.....," Rende stopped he felt his Sisters ki rise to it's max then some, she went to her next level, Level 10.  
  
" You feel that Rende?" Vegela asked.  
  
" Yeah My sister is in trouble she shouldn't have had to use Super Saiyan 10 on this planet," Rende said. " If she dies on this Planet it's my ass," He said  
  
Namoi: OH NO! I'M GONNA DIE!  
  
Goten: No your not I read the next chapter.  
  
Namoi: You spoided it!  
  
Kirie05: I'm here to save Trunks! ::dramatic pose::  
  
Namoi and Goten: :: sweat drop ::  
  
Namoi: Kirie05 go back to your own author's page.  
  
Kirie05: Not until I save Trunks! I'M COMING TRUNKS!!! ::runs off to G.R.::  
  
Namoi and Goten: ::follow::  
  
Kirie05: ::opens G.R. room:: Vegeta unhand my man!!  
  
Vegeta: :: cowers when he sees Namoi ::  
  
Namoi: :: smirks at Vegeta ::  
  
Trunks: Kirie!!!!! My hero!!! ::runs to her::  
  
Kirie05: ::glares at Vegeta:: How dare you hurt him!!  
  
Namoi: :: sighs :: Just read the next chapter... :: waves :: 


	6. Kakarot

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball Z If we did that means you wouldn't Ha ha ha.

**By: Vegela & Namoi**

**Chapter seven: Kakarot**

**REMEMBER OUR KING**

" Yeah My sister is in trouble she shouldn't have had to use Super Saiyan 10 on this planet," Rende said. " If she dies on this Planet it's my ass," He said

" Will you come with me to find her?" Rende asked.

" Sure why not?" Vegela said. Rende nodded and they both flew into the air to were ever Namoi's powerlevel was last felt.

" Um... that was strange," Trunks said puzzled then he turned to Vegeta and Kakarrot but they had already left they followed Vegela and Rende. So Trunks blasted into the sky after Vegeta and Kakarrot .

"That power level was real big wasn't it Vegeta?"Kakarrot asked in awe.

"Did you here that guy say super saiyan 10?"Vegeta asked hoping he heard wrong but still ignoring Kakarrot's question completly.

"Yes I heard it to Father,"Trunks said coming from behind.

"Hey! Trunks you decided to come with us.......um Vegeta can we stop by my house I want Goten to come with us?"Kakarrot asked.

"Use instant transmission to go get your brat but I'm not stopping we might lose them,"Vegeta remarked.

"Um......Father we can't lose them there power levels are to great we could probably sense them half way around the world,"Trunks stated.

"Which they probably are at, if we don't hurry up,"Vegeta said going super saiyan 2 and flying away.Trunks saw what Vegeta did and went super saiyan and followed.Kakarrot then used instant transmission to go get his son Goten.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH STOP DOING THAT!"Screamed Kakarrot's mate.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi,"Kakarrot said apologetically.

"You will be!"Chi-Chi told Kakarrot.

"What do you me.......OOOWWWW!!!"screamed Kakarrot in pain "That hurt!" Kakarrot looked confused and then passed out .

Flash Back on Vejiitasei

"Kakarrot your assignment will be to destroy Earth and return to this ship once we land,"Kakarrot's ship told him.

Another Flash Back

"You must destroy earth Kakarrot."King Vegeta told Kakarrot .

Another Flash Back

"Good-Bye son,"Bardock told Kakarrot

Back to Reality

"Goku...Goku...Wake up!"Chi-Chi said fanning Kakarrot, "I'm sorry Goku I didn't mean to hit you so hard I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay I'm fine Chi-Chi it didn't hurt it just made me real dizzy,"Kakarrot told Chi-Chi rubbing his head.Kakarrot looked very confused"I need to get going Chi-Chi can you go get Goten for me I need to take him with me."

"Where are you taking my Goten?"Chi-Chi asked Kakarrot.

"Well there is this new fighter who arrived on Earth today and I kinda need his help fighting,"Kakarrot told Chi-Chi trying to convince her to let Goten come.

"Okay Goku,But you bring him back in one piece you here me,"Chi-Chi said reassuring Goku that if he didn't look after Goten there would be trouble.Chi-Chi then went and got Goten from his room.

"Hey Dad!"Goten said happy to see his father,"Mom told me that you want me to fight someone....so who is it?"Goten asked his father"When are we going to..............WHOA.......Dad you feel that?"

"Vegeta must of found them we need to get going,"Kakarrot said grabbing Goten by the arm.

"Vegeta?.....hey where are we going Dad?"Goten said just as they were instant transmitting out of the house and to where Vegeta and everyone else were at..

Namoi: Kirie go to your own page!

Kirie05: Only if I can take Trunks with me.

Goten: But...

Kirie05: No buts Goten. He's mine and I'm taking him.

Goten: Then I'm coming too.

Namoi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Kirie05: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Just kidding Namoi. I wouldn't keep Goten from you.

Goten:...

Namoi: SHHHHH!!!!

Goten: ???

Kirie05: Oops. ::covers mouth with hand:: Sorry Namoi.


End file.
